First Kiss Or So We Think
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: Jason, Piper and Leo were bored. So The Stolls gave them something to do. And that's watch a video of Percy and Annabeth's first and underwater kiss after the war, taken by the Stolls and pretty much the whole camp. But DONT TELL ANNABETH AND PERCY!


**Disclaimer: I am no Rick Riordan, therefore, I do not own PJO!**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story. This is only a One-Shot, but will take great place in my other (awesome) story: The Olympians Read 'The Lightning Thief'. Anyway, please review. Thank You and Enjoy.**

**P.S. Read my other stories.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Jason, Piper and Leo were walking around camp. They had nothing to do and was bored to death. They were exploring the camp, hoping that they would find something interesting to do, when out of no-where the Stoll twins jumped in front of them.

"AAHH!" Leo jumped and fell on his butt.

"Chill dude, it's just us" Travis said

Leo stood up and dusted off his pants, glaring at the twins.

"So, what do you guys want?" Jason asked

"Oh nothing," Connor said "We just saw you three walking around camp, looking as bored as ever, and we figured you'd want something to do" he grinned

"You got any suggestions?" Piper asked

The twins smiled innocently at her "Why yes, yes we do"

"Cool" Leo said "What is it?"

"You ever wonder who Percy Jackson is?" Travis asked. The three nodded.

"You ever wonder how Annabeth and Percy got together?" Connor added. Again, the three nodded.

"Well," Travis whispered, leaning closer "There's a storage room in the Big House. It's full of videos and DVD's, showing different techniques and battles strategies."

"Now none of those matters to us or you" Connor took over "But what you'd want to see is a DVD labeled _'First Kiss. Or So We Think' _. It shows Annabeth and Percy's first kiss. Or so we think, as the title says. Anyway, get your butts in there if you want a little excitement in your day."

"And if Chiron asks you why you're there, tell them you're searching for Strategy DVD's" Travis added as the twins walked away.

The three stood there for seconds, watching the twins retreat.

"So" Leo said, breaking the ice "Should we go?" Jason and Piper shrugged.

"Got nothing to do anyway" Jason said and the three headed to the Big House. They stopped at the door and knocked. Chiron trotted over and opened the door with a smile.

"What brings you three here?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, we – uh wanted to see Strategy DVD's, Chiron, sir" Leo said awkwardly.

Chiron smiled at them knowingly "You're hear to watch that DVD Travis and Connor made aren't you?"

The three blushed and nodded. "Very well. It's at the back" Chiron smiled and pointed to a room at the very end of the corridors.

"Thanks" the three muttered and made their way to the room.

They reached the room and opened the door. It had shelves on the walls, full of DVD's and CD's. In the middle was a red sofa. Facing the sofa was a giant T.V. with speakers on it's sides, and a DVD player beside it. The three started searching for a DVD with the title The Stolls showed them. They searched for 10 minutes until Piper shouted.

"AHA!" she exclaimed as she raised a DVD with the title written on a piece of white tape. She opened it and set in the DVD player. The three sat down as Leo took the remote and pressed play.

The screen began to move and it showed images.

_It showed Connor Stoll in front of the camera, with a bunch of campers behind him, like Clarrise, Katie, Jake, Malcolm, and others, all smiling wildly. Someone tapped Connor on the shoulder, he looked at the camera and smiled._

"_Oh hey. I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes and the man behind the camera is my twin, Travis Stoll." Travis said. The camera moved and showed Travis smiling as he waved at the camera and moved it again to face Connor._

"_So anyway, all of us," he gestured to himself and the campers behind him "are here to spy - I mean witness Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon's first kiss. Or so we think." He smiled and continued "We think that they've kissed before but are to wimpy to admit their oh-so obvious feelings for each other. So everyone at camp knows we're doing this except the two lovebirds that will soon be smooching their way into the lake. So if you're new at camp and is watching this, DON'T TELL ANNABETH AND PERCY! So we're basically waiting for Erika, my beloved sister to come with Annabeth's Yankee's cap and then the show will begin." And as if on cue a girl with brown hair and blue eyes appeared holding a New York Yankee's Cap._

"_Here you go Connor." She smiled at him as she handed over the cap._

"_Thanks sis." Connor told her then turned to the camera "Let the show begin!" and he put the cap on Travis. Travis pointed the camera downwards, facing his body, but he wasn't there, and so was the camera. He focused the camera on the campers who were grinning and high-fiving. Suddenly a sound came and they looked at the bench with a boy with dark messy hair, sitting on a table alone. Then Annabeth appeared and sat next to him. _

_Connor smiled at Travis and said "Show time" and Travis got out of the bushes and stood in front of the dark-haired-green-eyed boy and Annabeth._

The three watched as Annabeth handed the boy a black brick with blue cement.

"Is that supposed to be a cake?" Leo asked and Piper shushed him.

"_Happy Birthday" Annabeth said_

_The boy stared at her and said "What?" _

"_It's August 18__th__, you're birthday right?" Annabeth said_

_He stared at her, obviously stunned that he forgot his own birthday. After a while Annabeth spoke again,_

"_Make a wish." She said_

"_Did you bake it yourself?" Percy asked_

"_Tyson helped" Annabeth answered_

"Who?" Leo asked. Jason and Piper just shrugged.

"_That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick" Percy said "With extra blue cement"_

_Annabeth laughed_

The three couldn't help it, and laughed too.

_Percy closed his eyes for a second, then blew the candle. They cut the cake in half and started eating with their hands. They ate as they stared at the ocean. Everything was quite as they finished their little meal and licked their fingers._

"_You saved the world" Annabeth said_

"_We saved the world" Percy corrected_

"_And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody" Annabeth said_

"She sounds so happy about it" Leo chuckled. Piper hit him in the shoulder, but smiled. She knew that Annabeth had been jealous of Rachel before she became the Oracle.

"_You don't sound disappointed" Percy said_

"_Oh, I don't _care_" Annabeth shrugged._

"Suuurrrreeee, she doesn't" Leo chuckled and Piper and Jason snickered with him.

"_Uh-huh" Percy said_

_Annabeth turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow "You got something to say, Seaweed Brain?"_

The three burst out laughing

"Seaweed Brain? Seriously?" Jason asked incredulously.

"HAHAHA!" Leo laughed as Piper smiled beside him.

"_You'd probably kick my butt" Percy said_

"_You know I'd kick your butt" Annabeth smiled at him._

_Percy brushed his hands "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable-"_

"He went and swam in the River Styx?" Jason asked, eyes wide.

Piper nodded "I remember Annabeth saying something about that."

"_Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world," Percy said_

Piper's eyes widened "Oh. My. Gods. He saw her"

"What?" the two boys asked

"He saw her when he was in the River Styx. She's what kept him mortal, alive and in one piece. That's so sweet"

"Oh" the boys said

"Wait, are you fine Pipes?" Leo asked, putting a hand on her forehead "You're turning into a real Aphrodite girl."

Piper smacked his hand away angrily "No, I'm not!" she snapped "I'm still a girl so I still find this sweet"

"_Yeah?" Annabeth said, keeping her eyes glued to the ocean._

"_Then up on Olympus," Percy continued "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff. I kept thinking-"_

The three's eyes widened in shock.

"He was offered immortality?" Leo asked, eyes wide

"Apparently" Jason said, eyes the same as Leo

"And he turned it down? WHY?" Leo exclaimed

Piper smiled "For her"

"_Oh, you so wanted to" Annabeth said_

"I want it too" Leo said and Piper smacked him on the head.

"_Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought – I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better." Percy said_

"He kinda has a point" Jason said

"Yeah, I guess" Leo shrugged

"_And I was thinking-" Percy started_

"_Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft. She was trying not to smile. And was failing terribly._

_Percy turned to look at her, and saw her laughing at him "You're laughing at me!" he complained_

"_I am not!" Annabeth denied_

"_You are so not making this easy for me!" Percy whined more. _

_This time Annabeth did laugh for real. Percy glared at her as she did so. Suddenly she put her arms around his neck._

"_I am never, ever going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

_She then, leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips. He started kissing back._

The three watched them kiss for five minutes and thirty-six seconds, Leo counted.

_Then suddenly Clarrise and a bunch of other campers came carrying torchlights. _

"_Well it's about time!" Clarrise growled at them, making them pull apart, which they didn't look to happy about. They both shot the campers annoyed and angry glares, but it turned into a smile eventually._

"_Oh, come on!" Percy complained "Is there no privacy?"_

"Nope" Leo said

"Wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if there was any privacy" Piper added

"Got that right!" Jason smiled

"_The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarrise yelled_

"_The canoe lake!" Connor shouted._

_The campers cheered and the next thing Annabeth and Percy knew, they were being carried on everyones shoulders, to the canoe lake. They laughed and smiled with the others, but couldn't help their blushes. They both looked like ripped tomatoes. The campers kept them close enough so that they could hold hands as they were being carried._

_Finally, the campers dunked them into the lake. They were still laughing and smiling as they hit the water. _

"_Thanks guys" Percy said as he went underwater with Annabeth._

_Travis, who had taken off the cap turned to the campers, grinning wickedly. _

"_Got it!" Travis said, showing them the camera._

_Everyone smiled and some made thumbs up with their fingers._

"_What now? Percy's a son of Poseidon, he probably used one of his tricks to make Annabeth breath underwater." Malcolm said_

"_Already one step ahead of you, Malcolm" Connor said as he took out a laptop from a bag he's been carrying. He opened it and started to scroll around._

"_What are you doing?" Katie asked him._

"_Well, Katie" Travis started explaining "We knew from the start that this was gonna happen. So me and my brother set up High-Def camera's underwater. With the help of the Naiads of course."_

"_So we're gonna spy on them underwater?" one of the campers asked_

"_Yup" Connor answered, still scrolling on his laptop._

"_Awesome!" one of the campers said_

"_Yes!" Connor exclaimed, looking up from the laptop to the campers. He smiled at them "Action"_

_Everyone came closer to Connor and squinted down, so that they could see the laptop. Travis pointed the camera to the laptop and it showed Annabeth and Percy, kissing. Percy had made and air bubble around them so that Annabeth could breath. And they weren't just kissing. They were having a full blown make-out session. Percy's arms were around Annabeth's waist, making their bodies touch. Annabeth's right hand were tangled in Percy's hair as her other hand was behind Percy's neck, deepening the kiss._

_Some of the campers behind wolf-whistled and cheered. They watched as the two sucked each other's faces._

"_This is getting nastier by the second" Clarrise said behind the camera._

_Suddenly, Percy pulled away, which Annabeth didn't look to happy about._

"_What's wrong?" she asked, her hands still tangling Percy's hair._

_He smiled at her "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's perfect."_

_She smiled at him._

"_But something's missing" he said. _

_Annabeth's smiled turned into a frown "What?"_

_He smiled at her again "My girlfriend" he said_

"WHAT!" Jason, Piper and Leo shouted

"_WHAT?" the campers shouted._

"_He has a girlfriend and he's kissing my sister?" Malcolm hissed "I am going to stick his-"_

"_Shhh!" Katie shushed them "They're talking!"_

_Annabeth frowned "What?"_

_He chuckled and said "Relax. I don't have a girlfriend"_

"Phew!" Leo said, wiping his brow

_Behind the camera, the campers sighed in relief._

"_Yet" Percy added._

"_Then what-" Annabeth asked but was interrupted by Percy_

"_Will you, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, be my girlfriend?" he asked_

"AAWWW!" Piper cooed. Jason and Leo couldn't help but smile too.

"_AAWWW!" The girls behind the camera, except Clarrise, cooed._

_Annabeth just stared at him. Not saying a word. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. Percy stared back, waiting for an answer. When he realized she was frozen with shock, he chuckled and waved a hand in front of her face._

"_Annabeth? Hello! Earth to Annabeth!" he said while chuckling._

The three chuckled as well.

_Annabeth blinked and shook her head slightly. She blinked then focused her eyes on Percy, who was smirking at her._

"_Well? What do you say?" he asked_

_Annabeth opened her mouth, then smiled "Of course" she answered then hugged him._

"_You actually thought you needed to ask that? You're such a Seaweed Brain" she laughed as she hugged him._

_Percy smiled "Maybe. But I'm your Seaweed Brain, right?" _

"_Yes" Annabeth replied_

"AAAWWW!"Again Piper cooed.

_Percy pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eye "And you're my Wise Girl" he said_

_Annabeth smiled "Definitely" _

_Percy smiled back. He pulled her close and kissed her._

"_They were already making out, but they weren't together yet." Connor said_

"_It's called Love" one of the Aphrodite girls said. Behind the camera you could hear Travis and Connor making gagging sounds. _

"_EEWW! GROSS!" Travis yelled_

"_Too Cheesy!" Connor added._

_They all turned back to the laptop_

"_Well, it looks like they're going to make out all night" Erika said_

"_We should go to bed and give these guys some peace and quiet." Jake said. Around him campers could be heard murmuring agreement. Suddenly the camera moved and it showed the faces of the many campers spying on Annabeth and Percy. All smiling wildly._

"_Okay, so that's it. I hope you enjoyed their little kiss. Or little make-out session. Whatever. But either way, we hope you like it. All of us here captured this moment because, we know that this new couple over here" Travis said pointing at the laptop, which still showed Annabeth and Percy making out "will be more legendary and greater than Helen and Paris ever were." all of their smiles got bigger "But you can't tell Annabeth and Percy about this, because if you do, all of our butts will get whooped by those two. It might be disturbing to see these two all sweet and lovey-dovey, but trust me, you do not, and I repeat, DO NOT want to see these two angry while holding sharp objects that can harm our beautiful faces." Travis frowned and touched his face "So anyway, that's it for the night. DO NOT TELL ANNABETH AND PERCY! Goodnight!" Travis smiled and waved goodbye to the camera, along with the other campers. For one last moment, he pointed the camera at the laptop. This time Annabeth and Percy weren't making out anymore. They were breathing hard, with their lips red and swollen. They stared at each other with intense eyes. They stayed like that for five seconds, until finally, Percy smiled_

"_Best Underwater Kiss Ever"_

"_Couldn't agree more" Annabeth smiled and kissed him again. Then the whole screen went black as the camera shut off._

The three stared at the blank screen for 10 full seconds.

"Woah." Leo said as Jason and Piper nodded

"Woah, indeed" Jason said

"We should probably clean up" Piper said. The boys nodded and got up from the sofa. After they got the CD out of the DVD player, put the DVD case back to the shelves, turned off the DVD player and turned off the T.V., they got out of the Big House, to see a bunch of teenage demigods staring at them while smirking and smiling as the three walked out of the Big House.

"What's up?" Jason asked, looking at the crowd.

The crowd of demigods smiled "Did you like the little show we made?" Connor asked

"Yes, very much" Piper smiled

"Good" Katie smiled

"But remember what we told you. Don't. Tell. Annabeth. And. Percy." Malcolm said

"Yeah, cause not only will they kick our butts, but they'll kick yours as well, now that you've watched it and didn't tell them." Travis said

"All right. We get it" Leo smiled

"So, was it good? Or disgusting? Or cheesy?" Travis asked

The three were about to answer when Annabeth appeared.

"What are all of you doing here?" she asked "And what was good, disgusting or cheesy?"

Jason, Piper and Leo's eyes widened but the demigods just smiled and Travis and Connor just winked at the three.

"Nothing, just happened to be in the same place at the same time." Connor said

"And we asked these three" Travis said, gesturing to Jason, Piper and Leo "If they thought the Orientation film was good, disgusting or cheesy"

"Why would you ask if it was cheesy?" Annabeth asked him

"I'm not a child of Athena like you! I don't know that many words!" Travis half-yelled at her

"Fine, fine! I get it. No need to yell" Annabeth said raising her hands in surrender, then walked away.

Travis and the other campers turned to the three and smiled and started walking away as well. Travis and Connor were last to leave, and they winked at the three before they left.

The three glanced at each other, with one thing on their minds _'Thoses guys can lie!'_

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Please read my other stories and review! Thank You!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


End file.
